Forlorn
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: And the signers? Were all truly selfish.  -Not a romance story-


Me: Time for a Random one-shot now, that I think I will be very proud of.

Aki: What's it about?

Me: No clue. That's usually how I go- I just take a word, write a story on it and BAM! Story is born.

Logan:...That's actually quite cool.

Aki: Seriously? I think it's weird, to be honest.

Me: HEY! And thanks Lo-Chan :)

Logan: So, what word inspired you to write this story?

Me: Forlorn.

Aki: Forlorn- it means- to be miserable, wretched, or cheerless and also means desolate.

Logan:...Weird...Bebe is so weird sometimes...

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

It swirled all around them.

In their hearts, they knew, none of them were truly good, or evil.

It was an in balance of natural word around them all.

The forlorn of their hearts yearned both for power and peace.

The six of them, the holy 'protecters', as they liked to call themselves, could not decide which one to have.

They were both valuable gifts and goals to achieve and give to the world, but also to themselves as well.

Peace- would achieve a world of tranquil hope, somewhere that every single living creature was accepted into, no questions asked. A world, where people and animals, could live side by side and watch the swirling of the sun, and look at the dewdrops sway in the breeze like a small fay. On a winter's day, people would be cheerful, smiles would warm up the cold earth, and shake the tree's from their slumber when the snow departed.

However, that it would not satisfy their lust for action and adventure.

So, onto power.

Power- would achieve them gaining more respect from the world. Nobody would ever be bored again, and things would develop. They would get stronger with each passing day, and learn many lessons from the hardships of life. Peace? Would be out of the question. People could learn to trust, people could learn to be friends, not just instantly. You could _learn _about a person for who they truly were.

Many lessons would be learned, many painful ones. But no poetic words, and more lessons would be lost.

So, what should they choose as their destiny in life?

So, shall we have an in look of these signers before they met each other, in that fated tournament?

The lead signer, knew only of peace, but did yearn to rekindle many things.

The rival to the lead signer, knew only of power, and risked his friendships for it.

The rose signer, knew only of destruction, pain and suffering, but her locked up heart's door, yearned for peace and acceptance in her damaged life..

The young fay-like signer, was way too delicate to know the meanings of either peace and power, but it yearned for a compromise between the ravaging forces of good and evil.

The feathered signer, whom would be awakened soon, yearned for an action oriantated life, but with peace for the younger generations to come, and for their future to radiate with success and happiness, as he had failed in his own life, would pass his feelings to them.

And the young signer of the heart, was yet to be awakened at the time, he yearned for the fay signer, his other half to be safe for many years, so much it would cost him his life, which would later become what he would have to do in order for her to keep grasp of her life, but something better would be born.

They were truly selfish.

All of them were.

All six of them believed, they were the only one's whom could fight of the evil, ware away the shadows.

They believed they shone brighter than any hanabi festival.

They believed, they could ward away the evil they would bestow upon any darkened habitat of this world.

Yet, underneath their hearts, they weren't much better.

How can you protect this beautiful blue world, full of life and illumination and radiance, if you cannot dispell the darkness growing in your own heart?

Can you really call yourselves heroes?

Can you really, honestly and truly, be completely good and fight for justice?

Or do you yearn for selfish desires as well?

How can you have a burning soul, or a clear mind?

Simple.

They believe they are the superior beings.

However, others can fight.

The signers just don't want to believe it.

"I...will protect this world myself!" Is their motto.

However, maybe it should be something else.

"I will protect myself, but the world I shall aid." Sounds more like it.

As they grow, to their accustomed roles, they will grow in character, however.

And eventually they will learn...

Oh, all of the lessons they shall learn...

All of the things that all of them will experience in their lives...

That everything is not peaceful, or exciting.

The forlorn can turn everything black in an instant.

And make the world desolate.

Well then. Guess they will just have to bypass the darkness and cloudiness in their hearts, won't they?

Let's hope that they all can...before they get consumed and blinded by the darkness...

* * *

><p>Me: 0_0 Okay...that was weird...<p>

Aki: Umm...

Logan: Okay...

Me: Review...please?

Word meanings-

**Fay- **Fairy. Since Ruka uses a fairy deck, I thought it would be best to describe her.

**Hanabi- **Firework. Well, they ARE bright.

Oh, and PLEASE respond to my contest! Only four days left!


End file.
